blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Catch That Cake!/Gallery/3
Crusher chases the cake, part 3 S3E5 Animals relax in the forest.png S3E5 Animals don't notice cake coming.png S3E5 Cake scaring the animals away.png S3E5 Cake flying through the forest.png S3E5 Crusher still craving the cake.png S3E5 Pickle appears yet again.png S3E5 Pickle asks Crusher to open the mail now.png S3E5 Crusher still refuses the mail.png S3E5 Crusher too focused on the cake.png S3E5 Crusher "You won't get away from me this time".png S3E5 Crusher gets out a fishing pole.png S3E5 Crusher casts his line.png S3E5 Crusher catches something.png S3E5 Crusher "It's gonna taste so good".png S3E5 Cake flies behind Crusher.png S3E5 Pickle "There goes another cake".png S3E5 Pickle "you can catch that one, next".png S3E5 Crusher recognizing the cake.png S3E5 That's the same cake.png S3E5 Pickle "What did you catch?".png S3E5 Crusher got the woodpecker from earlier.png S3E5 Crusher shocked to see the woodpecker again.png S3E5 Woodpecker pecks Crusher's left tire.png S3E5 Woodpecker pecks Crusher's right tire.png S3E5 Woodpecker pecks Crusher all over.png S3E5 Crusher annoyed with the woodpecker.png S3E5 Pickle hears Blaze coming.png S3E5 Hill in distance.png S3E5 Blaze appears again.png S3E5 Crusher shocked to hear Blaze yet again.png S3E5 Pickle "He must really, really, REALLY like cake".png S3E5 Crusher really doesn't want Blaze to get the cake.png S3E5 Crusher thinks of one more idea.png S3E5 Crusher's bag opens again.png S3E5 More parts unloaded.png S3E5 Super slippery ice machine.png S3E5 Ice machine sprays.png S3E5 Ground being covered with ice.png S3E5 Ground iced over.png Help from the bighorns S3E5 Blaze drives onto the ice.png S3E5 Blaze starting to slip.png S3E5 Blaze slipping uncontrollably.png S3E5 Blaze flops down.png S3E5 Crusher calling across the ice.png S3E5 Crusher taunts Blaze with a mean pun.png S3E5 Crusher laughs at his pun.png S3E5 Blaze can't stand up.png|Whoa! S3E5 Blaze falls again.png S3E5 AJ "This ice is so slippery".png S3E5 Blaze needs kinetic energy.png|I need kinetic energy to go on! S3E5 AJ has an idea.png S3E5 Diagram of truck bumping Blaze.png S3E5 But who will bump us.png S3E5 Blaze and AJ see a bighorn.png S3E5 Bighorn standing on a rock.png S3E5 Blaze gets the bighorn's attention.png S3E5 Bighorn responding to Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze "Come and bump us!".png S3E5 Bighorn jumps in the air.png S3E5 Bighorn with kinetic energy.png S3E5 Bighorn about to bump Blaze.png S3E5 Bighorn bumps Blaze.png|For the first time, a bighorn actually gets to help Blaze! S3E5 Blaze sliding with kinetic energy.png S3E5 Blaze slowing down.png S3E5 It wasn't enough.png|Aww, it wasn't enough. S3E5 Blaze and AJ hear another bighorn.png S3E5 Help look for the bighorn.png S3E5 Zoom in on the forest.png S3E5 Find the bighorn.png S3E5 It's behind a rock.png S3E5 Blaze "Yoo-hoo!".png S3E5 Blaze and AJ "Come bump us!".png S3E5 Second bighorn charges forward.png S3E5 Second bighorn about to bump Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze slides again.png S3E5 Blaze slows down again.png S3E5 AJ "Look, Blaze!".png S3E5 Crusher is up ahead.png S3E5 Crusher chasing the cake.png S3E5 Crusher almost got it.png S3E5 We have to hurry.png S3E5 Blaze hears one last bighorn.png S3E5 Pan to the forest.png S3E5 Where's the bighorn.png S3E5 It's in the bushes.png S3E5 Blaze calling the last bighorn.png S3E5 AJ "All the kinetic energy".png S3E5 Final bighorn charging forward.png S3E5 Final bighorn about to bump Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze slides for the last time.png S3E5 Blaze slides toward the cake.png S3E5 Crusher gets close to the cake.png S3E5 Crusher climbing tree.png S3E5 Crusher about to get the cake.png S3E5 Blaze coming forward.png S3E5 Blaze jumps off ice ramp.png S3E5 Blaze grabs the cake.png S3E5 Crusher loses his balance.png S3E5 Crusher lands in the mud.png S3E5 Blaze "We got it!".png S3E5 AJ "We saved the birthday cake!".png Crusher's apology and invite S3E5 Crusher wallowing in defeat.png S3E5 Crusher wanted the cake.png S3E5 Blaze tells Crusher the cake is for Darington.png S3E5 AJ "It's his birthday".png S3E5 Crusher "His birthday cake?".png S3E5 Crusher apologizes.png S3E5 Blaze forgiving Crusher.png S3E5 Crusher admitting "even I wouldn't eat someone else's birthday cake".png S3E5 Crusher "even though I really wanted to".png S3E5 Pickle suggests Crusher open the mail.png S3E5 Crusher takes the mail from Pickle.png S3E5 Crusher opening the mail.png S3E5 Crusher reads the letter he received.png S3E5 Crusher surprised about the letter.png S3E5 Invitation to Darington's birthday.png S3E5 Crusher "Do you know what this means?".png S3E5 Pickle "No, what?".png S3E5 Crusher "It means...".png S3E5 Crusher starts singing and dancing happily.png S3E5 Pickle sings and dances with Crusher.png S3E5 Crusher and Pickle "We're gonna eat cake!".png S3E5 AJ interrupting Crusher and Pickle.png S3E5 AJ "There is just one problem".png S3E5 Crusher and Pickle look at AJ.png S3E5 AJ "Darington's party's about to start!".png|"Darington's party's about to start!" S3E5 Crusher and Pickle in shock.png S3E5 Crusher getting worried.png S3E5 Crusher "We'll never get the cake there in time!".png S3E5 Blaze "Oh, yes we will".png S3E5 We'll use Blazing Speed.png S3E5 Blazing Speed engine deploys.png S3E5 Blaze sends Blazing Speed energy to Crusher and Pickle.png S3E5 Crusher infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E5 Pickle infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E5 Give us Blazing Speed.png S3E5 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle use Blazing Speed.png|Let's Blaze! S3E5 Blaze rocketing forward.png S3E5 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle reach a hill.png S3E5 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle jump high in the air.png S3E5 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle do epic landings.png S3E5 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle head back the way they came.png Back to the party S3E5 Back at the garage.png S3E5 Darington and Gabby set the table.png S3E5 Darington and Gabby hear Blaze's horn.png S3E5 Blaze returns with the cake.png S3E5 Blaze flings the cake.png S3E5 Cake flies through the air.png S3E5 Cake lands on its pedestal.png S3E5 Cake in its proper spot.png S3E5 Gabby hears the doorbell.png S3E5 Gabby "And just in time, too!".png S3E5 Party guests arrive.png S3E5 Party guests say happy birthday to Darington.png S3E5 Darington welcoming the guests.png S3E5 Darington "It's party time!".png|"It's party time!" S3E5 Darington blows a party horn.png Epilogue S3E5 Confetti transition.png S3E5 Everyone enjoying Darington's party.png S3E5 Zeg smashes the piñata.png S3E5 Zeg giggles.png S3E5 Joe and Gus come down the slide.png S3E5 Joe and Gus "This is wicked fun".png S3E5 Pickle playing Pin the Tailpipe on the Donkey.png S3E5 Pickle unknowingly approaches Crusher.png S3E5 Crusher feels a pinch.png S3E5 Pickle accidentally pinned Crusher.png S3E5 Darington "Dee-licious!".png|"Mmm! Dee-licious!" S3E5 Darington thanking Blaze.png|"Blaze, thanks for making this the best birthday ever!" S3E5 Blaze "Happy birthday!".png|"You're welcome, Darington. Happy birthday!" S3E5 Final shot of Darington's party.png|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! To return to the Catch That Cake! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries